


Baffled Queen

by MorganasCrow



Series: The Kingdom of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Morgana is queen, as she should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Baffled Queen

"I'm not evil, just misunderstood!"  
\- Arch Enemy (You Will Know My Name)

The king was dead. All the sorcerers were free to go. The law forbidding sorcery was found invalid. When Morgana sat upon the throne, almost all the inhabitants of the kingdom felt relief. Almost all. Morgause entered the throne room, breaking Morgana's line of thoughts. "I beg you to forgive me, my lady," started Morgause, "but we have found a refugee." Morgana's eyes glistened. Arthur? Merlin? They will be held in prison for the rest of their lifes. They will be together - what a punishment? Nevermind, the important thing is _never let them uprise._ So keep them together. The happier they are, the less they would think of rebellion. "Arthur Pendragon is unfortunately nook still. But we have captured his lady." Merlin? Morgana grew aware! We could make a trap! The guards dragged the body into the room. Guinevere!  
"Guinevere." "She has been hiding the refugees. We have found the evidence and the traces after Arthur Pendragon and his knights. She..." Morgana raised her hand and Morgause silenced. "There is a law. Anyone hiding the refugees is found guilty of treason. It has been promised there will be made no harm to them. Are you familiar with this law?" "I am," replied Guinevere. "Therefore you leave me no choice. Even though it tears my heart apart, I have to find you guilty of treason and the law orders me to sentence thee to death by blade or by fire. I don't wish you to suffer, therefore thou wilst be executed by blade. The judgement will come to force on morrow." "You are a tyrant!", spat Guinevere. "No. Prince Arthur is wanted. He will be imprisoned for his deeds against sorcerers. But you have betrayed your queen. I must stick up with the law."  
On morrow Morgana stood by the window and watched the headsman leading Guinevere to the center of the square in front of the people. When his axe fell, Morgana winced. It's hard enough to be betrayed by your friend. You don't need to see her die. Morgause hugged Morgana's naked shoulders tightly. "My lady..." Morgana looked at Morgause, her eyes beaming with tears. "I just let my friend get killed." "No, my lady. You trusted her and she betrayed you. After all the kindness you have shown. After all you have forgiven she embezzled your trust and betrayed your law, intending only to harm you." Morgana looked at Morgause. Tears were veiling her eyes, but still she was able to see Morgause's dry lips. She hungrily clung to them. The kiss was hot as fire, burning in the dirt of the battlefield and like the smouldering, dying embers threw it's light into Morgana's heart. Oh, Morgause... if you only knew how much I love you... I would die to see you happy. I wish nothing but stay here in the security of your arms. You are the air in my lungs.  
"We will find them, my lady. We will find them and their mutual love will be exposed for your delight." Morgana lain into Morgause's embrace: "So delight me one more time."


End file.
